earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Arisia Rrab
History Arisia Rrab: 1991 - Present Arisia Rrab is the daughter of a long line of former Green Lanterns hailing from a moon in the planetary cluster known as Graxos (Arisia’s own homeworld was Graxos IV). You see, the Lantern Ring of Rrab had once been lost in the Great Conflict and found by the Rrab family, becoming a family heirloom by the time the ring was rediscovered by the Guardians. As per a special arrangement with the Guardians, The Rrab family was allowed to keep the ring provided that its wearer could serve the Corps as a Lantern of Sector 2815. In Arisia’s childhood, the ring had passed from her grandfather and aunt, to her father. Arisia was the youngest child of her father and saw no reason she would ever need to become a Lantern and chose to enroll in flight school, so she could see the stars. When Arisia was entering flight school (at age 15 by Earth standards but a young adult by Graxonian standards), she had received word that her father, Fentara Rrab, had been killed attempting to arrest Sinestro on the planet Earth in the neighboring Sector 2814. Arisia was summoned from school to attend a ceremony of choosing, where a Guardian of Oa would help the ring find its new wearer. Traditionally, the Guardian would choose the next in line so as not to upset the Rrab family, but this time the Guardian sent to choose was Ganthet and he is known for shrinking tradition. Ganthet chose Arisia, claiming she was the best choice among the Rrab heirs. Arisia was shocked to say the least. Arisia’s uncle and older siblings objected to this. Ganthet not swayed by their protests, but he did change his choice when Arisia herself said she did not want it. Ganthet left the ring with Blish Rrab, Arisia’s uncle, and left the world. Arisia returned to her studies and graduated as a fully ornamented starship pilot. Arisia found work as co-pilot and enjoyed visiting the distant planets and meeting new kinds of life and strange cultures. But her dream life was upset by another call to return home after the death of Uncle Blish. Once more the Guardian sent to perform the duty was Ganthet. However, this time, he seemed to ignore Arisia and chose Arisia’s eldest brother as tradition would call for. This time, it was Arisia who protested. She insisted she would be the best choice as she had become a pilot and visited new worlds and learned to speak new languages. Ganthet smiled as he looked at her. He admitted that she had some good points and put the ring on her finger before she even realized what she had actually said. Arisia’s family also agreed that Arisia was the best candidate. In lieu of standard training, Arisia was chosen by Ganthet for a special mission. She was to join Hal Jordan, Kilowog and the Red Lantern Razer aboard the Interceptor. Arisia worked as the ship’s pilot and was mentored by Kilowog and Hal. The mission was a bust, but Arisia became close friends with Hal, Kilowgo, Aya, and Razer as a result of this. Nowadays, Arisia has become the official junior Lantern of Sector 2815, working with her senior partner, the Daxamite Lantern known as Sodam Yat.Oracle Files: Arisia Rrab Threat Assessment Resources * Quick Reflexes * Enhanced Senses * Accelerated Healing * Heightened Metabolism * Green Lantern Power Ring: ** Second Degree Mastery ** Quick and Scattered Construct Style * Accomplished Starship Pilot * Decent Starship Mechanic Trivia and Notes Notes * Arisia wears a headband on her neck inspired by the ones worn by the characters of Naruto. Links and References * Appearances of Arisia Rrab * Character Gallery: Arisia Rrab Category:Characters Category:Lantern Corps Members Category:Emerald Knights Members Category:Aliens Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Pointed Ears Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Aviation Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Construct Category:27th Reality